40 After the Island
by ARtheBard
Summary: Healing and debriefing in the aftermath of their run-in with Myron Phillipe. But not all scars are physical. Thankfully with the help of their family and friends, Emily and JJ can always find their way back to love.
1. Chapter 1

Monday morning comes much too soon for Emily. She can barely move as her body feels like one huge mass of pain. JJ, who usually struggles to awaken, pops awake immediately when she hears her wife moan.

"Em?" She turns on the light on her side table. "Baby, are you okay?"

Emily swallows. "No. I feel like I fell out of a window."

JJ grins. "You did fall out of a window, baby. Emily, why don't you take today off?" she suggests.

Emily slowly shakes her head. "No. Can't. Debrief. Want this shit behind me." She slowly turns her head and looks at her wife. "I never want to have to think about what those fucking bastards were going to do to you again. Just want this shit behind us."

JJ goes to stroke a hand down her wife's cheek but realizes there is very little space on the brunette's face that isn't discolored from bruising or cuts. Instead she lifts Emily's hand and kisses it.

"I'm okay, sweetheart. They never touched me." She stops Emily before she responds. "You can't sit here thinking that they might have. Hell, we both know they _would _have when they caught us at the water tower. That's just a fact of the case. But the reality is they didn't. And you made sure Phillipe can never try to hurt us again."

Emily grins. "Actually, Elle made sure of that. I was just hanging around by that point."

JJ smiles. "Six one way, half a dozen the other. Emily, you stopped him. You figured out who he was and stopped him." She kisses her wife. "You're my hero."

Emily strokes a hand through JJ's hair. "I don't need to be your hero. I just relish being your wife."

JJ grins. "Charmer."

Emily chuckles. "At least we know that didn't get knocked out of me. Uh, think you can help me up so I can hobble to the bathroom. Maybe a shower will get me moving better."

JJ nods. "Of course, baby."

JJ gets up and moves to her wife's side of the bed. She helps Emily sit up and then stand up.

"Lean on me, baby, until you loosen up a bit."

Emily just nods, in more pain than she had been in the day before. "Probably should have taken a pain pill last night."

JJ grins. "I promise not to say 'told you so' until after you've had your first cup of coffee."

Emily chuckles. "You bitch."

JJ laughs. "But you still love me."

"Yes, Mrs. Prentiss, I do. I love you very, very much." She pauses. "And not just because I'm scared you'll dump my ass on the ground and leave me."

They both laugh as JJ gets her wife into the bathroom. Once the shower is on and heating up, JJ helps Emily strip. She winces as she sees once again the damage done in the fight with Phillipe.

"Oh, sweetheart. I hate that you hurt so badly."

"I know, Jen. I'll be okay in no time. I promise." Emily decides to change the subject. "Think Reid did okay at Morgan's last night?"

JJ nods. "Yeah, Morgan will take good care of him." She chuckles. "Who would he pick on if he didn't?"

Emily laughs. "True."

With Emily now naked, JJ helps her step into the shower. Emily turns, moaning happily as the hot water hits her stiff back.

"I hear Rocky stirring. Will you be okay, Em?"

Emily nods. "I'll be fine. Promise. May still be here by the time you get back to the bedroom."

"Well don't use all the hot water. You're not the only one having to go to work today, woman," JJ warns.

Emily grins. "I promised never to lie to you, Jen. Not sure I will keep track of the time or not. It just feels so damn good."

JJ chuckles. "I love you, Emily."

Emily looks over and smiles at her wife. "I love you, too, Jennifer."

JJ slides the shower door closed and goes to check on Rocky, who is now in full-fledged "MY DIAPER IS NASTY!" mode.

"Coming, Rock Star. I promise I am coming," JJ says with a happy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

When Emily and JJ arrive at the office they can tell the events of the weekend have made the rounds of the building.

"Good. They can't sweep it under a rug this time," Emily says bitterly.

JJ just nods, not trusting herself to speak. As they get on the elevator, a hand stops the doors from closing. Jordan Todd leaps on with them. She studies their bruised and cut faces.

"Holy shit. It was worse than the rumours, wasn't it?" she says with concern.

JJ nods. "Yeah, it was."

"Can I do anything for you? For any of you?"

Emily gives a half smile, mostly in deference to her split lips. "Know a way to magically heal us?"

Jordan grins. "I wish, Em. If I did I'd give it to you. Seriously, if any of you need anything let me know."

JJ nods. "Thanks, Jordan. We appreciate it."

As JJ and Emily get off at their floor they see Hotch and Rossi have already arrived and are talking in the chief's office. As they set their things down, Rossi gestures to them. The Prentiss women make their way up to Hotch's office.

"Hey, Hotch. How's Jack?" Emily asks.

Hotch smiles. "He's good. He has no clue how much danger he was in or I was in. I'll let him keep that innocence until he's older. Like 40 or 50."

The others laugh.

"We're meeting at 10 to debrief about this whole thing. As you can probably guess there was no way to pretend this was just a drill. Too many people were involved in the rescue," Hotch explains.

Emily stares at her hands a minute before glancing at Rossi. She then looks at Hotch. "Um, Hotch…about…what should…what do we…shit…"

Rossi reaches out and places a hand on Emily's arm. "She knows it will come out that she keeps booze in her desk, Emily. Hell, a lot of people do. That's not uncommon."

"But Straus had to stop drinking since Phillipe was using it as a weapon. And then she…she…she had some to even out once we all started to play by our game plan instead of his. Is she really ready for all that to come out, Rossi? I don't want to see her career torpedoed because of this. She did a damn good job considering."

"Thank you, Agent Prentiss," Straus says from the doorway. Everyone turns to look at her. "I appreciate your kind words and your eagerness to protect me. Rest assured, I stand here willing to accept whatever consequences come out of this report. And despite pleas being made by the CIA, this time nothing will be hidden. The whole story will be told. There won't be any crap about a drill this time."

Emily smiles as best she can. "Good, ma'am. You did a hell of a job during this whole mess. And I never had a chance to thank you for what you told me without telling me. I was losing it until you did."

Straus smiles and nods. "I'm glad I could help. I'll see you all at 10."

She turns and leaves. Emily and JJ look at each other and grin. "Pod person," they say with a chuckle.

Hotch and Rossi exchange a grin. JJ looks at Hotch and asks the one thing that has been bugging her since she heard who held them captive.

"Hotch? How did Phillipe escape the CIA's clean up of the last mess?"

Hotch sighs. "We may never know. My guess is either the person that was supposed to kill him died instead or was bribed. I'm just glad that this time we finished things on our terms, not his."

JJ nods. "Me, too. Uh, about Elle…does her captain know?"

"Yes. I talked to him yesterday. He knows she didn't dive off the wagon. She has his full support when she goes back should she have any after-affects from all of this."

"Good," JJ says with relief.

Hotch glances towards the bullpen. "Morgan and Reid are here. Can you ask them to come in when you go to your desks?"

Emily nods. "Sure."

As they turn to leave, JJ suddenly stops. "Hotch, what about the killings in Miami?"

Rossi answers. "I checked that out. Phillipe set that all up. There were no killings. When Garcia and Hotch called to confirm a few points and let them know we were coming they called numbers Phillipe had set up. It was all just part of his game plan."

"Son of a bitch," JJ mutters.

The women leave. Emily goes to Morgan's office to let him know Hotch wants to see him. JJ goes to Reid.

"Hey, Spence. How you feeling?"

Reid smiles. "I'm okay. It's not as bad as it was before. I'll be fine by the weekend."

JJ nods. "Good. If you need to stay with us you can. Henry likes having his Uncle 'Pence around."

Reid chuckles. "I like spending time with him. But you have to help Em. She still looks pretty bad."

"Yeah. She feels like crap, too. Even regretted not taking a pain pill last night."

"Really?" Reid asks in surprise. JJ nods. "Wow. Well, that's just proof you need to worry about her and your kids for a few days. I'll be fine at Morgan's."

"Okay. But your bed is always there if you need it. Now, Hotch wants to see you before our 10 a.m. meeting."

Reid frowns. "They can't hide it, can they?"

"Nope. This time it all comes out."

"Good," Reid says as he stands and makes his way to the chief's office.

When Emily gets to her desk she stares at the electronic picture frame on it for a moment. She looks up and sees JJ staring at her.

"He wouldn't let me take it with me," Emily says quietly. "He sent me to sleep in Hotch's office but said I couldn't take the pictures because you didn't have them and it wouldn't be fair."

JJ snorts in derision. "I wouldn't have cared."

Emily smiles. "I know. He just did it to stab my heart twice. Once by not being able to look at them and twice by making me feel guilty that I would look at them when you were denied the same comfort."

"He's a fucking bastard."

"Yeah, he was. But he did screw up regarding other pictures. When he sent me the one showing you holding Garcia as you all slept he thought it would hurt me; make me jealous. Instead it just made me happy. I knew you were emotionally supporting each other. It helped settle my heart so my head could work."

JJ smiles. "I'm glad. But I don't think I'll be saying thanks to his spirit anytime soon."

Emily chuckles. "I second that."

* * *

At 10 a.m. the team along with Kevin, Straus, Commander White, and Elle Greenaway meet with John Hammond and Rebecca Brouse from IAB. Hammond immediately starts to question Emily's actions, virtually accusing her of being too emotional and endangering lives when she confronted Phillipe. Emily leans forward, glaring at him.

"And what the hell would you have done?"

Hammond rolls his eyes as if it's obvious. "I would have let Commander White take down Phillipe."

White sits forward. "So you saying I was remiss in my job, Agent?"

Hammond has the grace to blush as Brouse hides her grin behind her hand.

"No, sir!" Hammond says. "I'm just saying that maybe she should have, uh, well…"

"Agent Prentiss came up with the exact same entry plan I did. The basement was a tight entry situation. We subdued 4 men without a shot being fired because we were trained to work together in close quarters. No offense to Agent Prentiss or Detective Greenaway but they couldn't have done that simply because they have not trained to do so as much as my teams have." Commander White sits back in his chair. "Now, what other issues do you desk jockeys have with the final takedown?"

Brouse grins. "I have no problems at all. I'm impressed with the skill the team showed both here and on the island. Even split up the way you were you acted as one. My only question is for Detective Greenaway?"

Elle sits forward. "Yes?"

"Did you call out a warning before you shot Phillipe?"

Elle shakes her head. "No. Agent Prentiss was hanging off the side of the roof and he was preparing to stomp on her hands. The fall would have killed her or seriously injured her at best. I made a split second decision that her life was worth more than his and fired. And I would do it again."

Brouse makes a couple of notes on her legal pad. She nods. "As I thought. Well done, Detective."

Elle nods, breathing a sigh of relief. Hammond stares at his partner incredulously.

"Just like that? You're accepting that excuse?"

Brouse slowly turns to him. "Look, it's no secret you hate the profiling teams since you flunked your certifications to be a profiler. Get your head out of your ass and do the fucking job with them you would do with others."

Hammond blushes, hating the dressing down in front of the others. "You can't talk to me that- -"

"I outrank you now, Hammond. Yes, I _can _talk to you that way. Now, what other questions do you have?"

The team doesn't even try to hide their smiles. They remember how Hammond had tried to railroad JJ after she killed Doyle. He has no friends in the conference room. Just as he is about to admit he is done, the door to the room opens and Reginald Cervantes steps in. The whole BAU team glares at him.

Reid stands up and decks the man, who hits the ground hard.

Morgan and Hotch leap up to grab the genius as Rossi reluctantly checks on their visitor.

"I told you I'd practice my hand-to-hand drills on you if your actions hurt my friends," Reid says viciously.

Hammond leaps up and looks at Brouse. "SURELY you saw THAT! Surely you think that needs to be addressed!"

Brouse stands up, packing her files into her briefcase. "Saw what? I was looking at my paperwork." She grins. "And don't call me Shirley."

The team chuckles at the "Airplane!" reference as she walks out of the conference room. Hammond reluctantly follows her, still incensed that the profilers were not going to be punished for any aspect of the case.

In the conference room, Hotch glares at Cervantes.

"How the hell did he survive the supposed accident he had?"

Cervantes stands, stepping away from Reid. "I honestly don't know. As we speak his grave is being exhumed. Two men were pulled from the burned wreckage and- -"

"Were they alive when it burned?" JJ interrupts, horrified.

"No! No, Agent, they were dead."

"Oh, so murdered beforehand. Much better," she says snidely.

Cervantes sighs, knowing nothing he can say will make things better. "Two men were pulled out of the wreckage. Both are being exhumed for DNA testing."

"Too bad you didn't think to do that before," Reid growls. "Maybe then Emily wouldn't have gotten the shit beaten out of her and Elle wouldn't have had to lose her sobriety. Not to mention what we went through on the island."

"I was told- -"

"I don't fucking care what you were told!" Reid states.

Hotch pats his shoulder. "Easy, Reid. You'll pop a rib or something."

Reid reluctantly sits down, mostly because his chest was throbbing, making it hard to breathe easily. Hotch turns to the CIA chief.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just came to offer my apologies and promise you I will track down what exactly happened."

"You could have done that over the phone. Either way your words are hollow and meaningless. You can go now," he says dismissively.

Cervantes goes to say something more then stops. "I…I'm glad you are okay, Agents. And I'm sorry."

The man leaves. Hotch closes the door behind him with slightly more force than necessary. Hotch leans against it a moment then looks at Straus.

"Debriefing over?"

Straus nods. "Yes, I believe it is."

"Good." He looks at everyone in the room. "Get out of here. You have the rest of the day off. And all of you will be getting commendations for this. Reid, you may get a fucking medal for punching that CIA asshole."

Reid chuckles. "An ice pack for my hand will be sufficient thanks, Hotch."

Hotch grins. "Done. Now, get out of here and try to heal. Kevin, I've cleared your day off, too."

Kevin nods. "Thanks, sir."


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and JJ are rather quiet as they drive home. They had said their goodbyes to Elle, both hoping the detective would not let the drinks she was forced to take haunt her. When they pull into their driveway, JJ looks at her wife.

"I'm not sure how I feel about…about the accident that was faked."

Emily shrugs as best she can. "I know I hate it. I know it was in the interest of national security not to let it get out what those two had done or, rather, had nearly done. Still seems like a nightmare scenario. Jennifer, I don't think there is anyway to feel good about any of it. We can just…just accept it happened and move on."

JJ stares at her wife. "I'm not sure I can do that. At least not while you look like that. He beat the crap out of you twice, Emily. The first time was bad enough. This time…this time it's even harder because we were led to believe he was gone. And, shit…he nearly killed you, Em. Not going to be able to forget that anytime soon. I watched it unfold in front of me and there was nothing I could do." She looks back towards their house. "Guess I have a lot of shit to talk to Westfallen about on Wednesday."

Emily chuckles. "Well, we sure as hell never bore her for an hour, do we?"

JJ grins. "No, I guess not." She takes a deep breath. "Okay, enough of that shit. Turn it off until tomorrow. Time to go play with our kids."

Emily nods and reaches for JJ's hand. "I really am sorry he was able to taunt you the way he did about Henry."

JJ nods. "I know, baby. I know. Truth is, even if you had passed he probably would have told me you failed just to mess with my head."

"My head knows that. May take my heart a few days to accept it," Emily admits.

JJ smiles. "Then let's go inside and play with the two cutest kids in the world. They'll help your heart get with the program."

Emily laughs. "True, Mrs. Prentiss. Very, very true."

* * *

"And they lived happily ever after." Emily smiles down at Henry. They are sitting on the couch in the living room reading from his book of fairy tales. "Was that a good story, Champ?"

"Si, Mama. Good 'tory."

She kisses his head. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Mama? Ska?"

"Alaska and Sergio are coming home with Uncle Tom tonight. I bet Ska has missed you."

Henry sighs sadly and leans against his mother. "Miss Ska."

"I know, Henry. I'm sorry he couldn't go on your trip with you. But think of all the neat things you can tell him. He'll be so happy to hear about your adventures."

Henry smiles. "Love Ska."

"He loves you, too."

JJ walks in carrying a freshly changed Rocky. "Okay, Rocky is all set. Henry, how about we go try to potty?"

Henry sighs. "Okay."

JJ smiles. "You sound like I'm asking you to paint the house. Come on, Little Man. It's not as big a chore as you think."

She hands Rocky to Emily and takes Henry's hand to help him continue his potty training. Emily stares into her daughter's eyes.

"So, did you miss us over the weekend, Rock? I sure missed you." She kisses her cheek. "But I knew I couldn't risk you getting taken. I wouldn't have survived failing you and your brother. I hope you know that's why I sent you and Henry away. I had to protect you and help bring your Mommy home."

Rocky reaches up a hand and gently touches Emily's face. Emily swallows nervously.

"Trying to figure out if this look is some sort of freaky make-up job? I sure wish it was, Little One. Sadly, you'll probably see me and your Mommy and your uncles like this more than any of us would like. But the important thing to remember is bruises and cuts heal. If you're seeing those that means we're alive and back with you. And there is no place we'd rather be."

She kisses her daughter's forehead. Rocky reaches out and grabs Emily's lip. Emily winces a bit but also is happy. Just like Henry used to do, it's a lullaby request. She starts to sing the song. Rocky stares at her Mama smiling as her eyes start to droop. As Emily nears the end, Henry comes running in…sans pants and climbs up beside her.

"Uh, Champ? Where are your pants?" Emily asks.

"Sing, Mama!"

JJ comes jogging in. "Dang he's fast. Henry, you have to put your pants back on before running around the house."

"Mama sing!" Henry explains.

Emily chuckles. "Uh, how about you put your pants on and I'll sing some more. Deal?"

Henry nods JJ helps him get into a pull-up and his jeans. Henry then cuddles up against his Mama, his hand patting his sleeping sister's leg. Emily wraps an arm around him and starts to sing. As she does, Henry reaches out his hand to JJ. JJ smiles and takes it as she sits down beside him on the couch.

JJ puts her arm along the back of the couch, resting her hand on Emily's shoulder. Her other hand is still being held by Henry. Soon both children are fast asleep. Emily looks at her wife.

"Remind me again why I was ever scared to be a mother?"

JJ smiles. "I have no idea. You're a natural, sweetheart."

"Thanks. I still think it's because I watched you and your mother."

"And I still say you learned a lot from Francesca and other nannies you had. And I think you were determined not to be the kind of mother you had growing up." She runs her fingers through soft brunette locks. "You succeeded in that swimmingly, baby."

Emily turns and kisses the palm by her cheek. "Thank you, Jennifer. I love you."

"I love you, too, Emily."

The four continue to sit there just enjoying quiet time as a family; cherishing that which a madman tried to steal from them.

* * *

"SKA!" Henry screams happily as his dog bounds into the house.

Alaska is so happy to see his boy he pees all over the foyer. JJ laughs and shakes her head. She looks at her wife.

"Your puppy, your mess."

Emily chuckles. "Actually, he's Henry's puppy if that's how we're playing it," she points out as she goes to get some paper towels.

Tom steps in the front door carrying Sergio in his carrier. "Have a lost kitten here."

"SUG!" Henry squeals happily.

JJ smiles. "I think we can take it off your hands, Tom."

Once the front door is closed, he sets the carrier down and lets out the howling cat. Sergio runs into the living room and jumps up on the window sill, where he proceeds to start cleaning himself, a rather imperious look upon his face. Alaska and Henry run off to the playroom. JJ steps to Tom as he stands.

"Thank you, Tom," she says, choked up.

He accepts her hug. "My pleasure. I'm just glad you're- -Holy crap, Emily!"

Emily smiles at him. "What you don't like my new look?"

He steps to her, studying the bruises and cuts. "Can…can you even see out of that eye?"

"Barely. Keep it closed most of the time because it's so blurry."

"Damn. And the guy that did it is stopped? You're sure?"

Emily nods. "Damn sure this time. We took care of it ourselves instead of letting another agency handle it."

He raises his eyebrow. "CIA?"

"Yeah."

"Smart call to deal with it yourself."

Emily smiles. "Yeah."

JJ wraps an arm around Emily's waist. "She's hurt but she saved our lives. Emily won't admit it to most but she will probably be okay with me telling you that she actually felt good beating the crap out of the guy that had us."

Emily grins and nods. "Yeah…yeah that did feel good."

Tom chuckles. "I imagine it did. Well, I'm glad you two are okay. And I'm glad you two briefed me on what to do if Francesca ever called me with a crazy cryptic message."

Emily pats his arm. "You did great, Tom. Thank you isn't enough."

He smiles. "I think it's perfect. You're both more than welcome. So, I'd ask if you were going to Declan's game tomorrow but I guess you'll be working."

JJ answers before Emily. "Well, if all goes as I've planned Emily will be taking a sick day tomorrow."

Emily frowns. "I will?"

"Em, have you seen your face? And that eye needs rest."

Tom nods. "I think I agree with Jennifer on that one."

Emily looks from her wife to her friend and back. "Did you two plan this attack?"

JJ smiles. "Nope. Tom is just concerned, baby. And tell me your body wouldn't rather be on the bed or couch than in your desk chair all day? Even Batman takes a day off every once in a while."

Tom raises an eyebrow. "Batman?"

JJ stage whispers to him. "Go with it. I'll explain later."

"Ah. Right," he says with a grin.

Emily shakes her head. "You two think you're so funny." She lets out a deep sigh. "Honestly? I was already considering a sick day. I really do feel miserable. I have a few cases in my briefcase just in case I decide to stay home and feel like working."

JJ chuckles. "And here I thought I'd have to fight with you about it." She kisses her wife's cheek gently. "Thank you, baby, for taking care of yourself."

Emily puts an arm around JJ's waist. "No need to thank me. I have two little ones that mean more to me than my own stubbornness."

JJ grins at Tom. "My wife is all grown up. I'm so proud!"

Tom laughs as Emily glares at her wife…as best she can with just one eye fully open.

* * *

When Tom leaves after dinner, Emily and JJ gather their children for a little more family bonding time. For quite possibly the 999th time, they put "Cars" in the DVD player in their bedroom and settle into the big bed for movie night.

Rocky is the first to fall asleep. She is lying on JJ's chest, sucking on her fist. JJ is stroking a hand over her daughter's soft hair, smiling as she remembers Henry laying the same way also sucking his fist.

Henry is cuddled up beside Emily, one hand holding hers and one hand petting Alaska. Alaska has managed to wedge himself between JJ and Henry, his head on JJ's thigh. Sergio is asleep between Emily's feet.

Emily is studying those on the bed with her. She tries to picture the scene minus any one person or animal and it tightens her chest. Had Phillipe gotten his way, she could have lost all three of the most important people in her life. She doesn't even know she's crying until JJ reaches over and strokes a hand through her hair.

"We're all safe, Em," she whispers.

Emily turns her head, her brown eyes locking with blue.

"You made sure our children were safe and you did what you had to do to help save those of us on the island. No tears, sweetheart. We're okay."

"Boo Mama?" Henry asks.

Emily manages to smile. "Lots of boo-boos, Champ. But laying here with you and Mommy and Rocky make them all better."

He smiles and kisses her arm. "Boo Mama."

She smiles and ruffles his hair. "Definitely all better, Henry. I love you."

"Love Mama."

Emily looks up and smiles at her wife. "Love Mommy."

JJ grins. "Love Mama." She also ruffles Henry's hair. "Love Henry."

He grins. "Love Mommy!"

He turns back around to watch his movie. Emily looks back to her wife.

"Thank you," she mouths.

JJ nods. "Any time," she mouths back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously? She's taking a sick day?" Hotch says incredulously.

JJ laughs and nods. "Yeah, she is."

Hotch sits back in his chair, contemplating how bad she must be hurt for Emily to take a sick day. JJ sees his concern.

"Hotch, she'll be okay. But her eye aches if she tries to use it too much. Her body is a mass of bruises and cuts like I've never seen her have before. She knows she wouldn't be able to sit at her desk all day. She said she'd teleconference in for the morning meeting."

Hotch grins. "Of course she will. Heaven forbid she take a full sick day."

JJ chuckles. "I know, right? Look, she really will be okay. She just needs a couple days to get past the beating that fucking bastard gave her."

Hotch nods. "Well, whatever she needs she can have."

"Thanks, Hotch."

JJ makes her way back to her desk. As she stares at it she almost can't believe that it was just Friday she was last sitting at it.

"Contemplating the short amount of time between days at your desk?" Reid asks as he sets his satchel on his own desk.

JJ chuckles. "Yeah. You, too?"

Reid nods. "Was thinking about it in the elevator." He glances at the desk that butts up to his. "Where's Emily?"

"Sick day. Sort of. She'll teleconference in and work a bit from home."

Reid frowns. "He beat her pretty badly. Guess it's not surprising she needs the time. Glad she's actually taking it."

"Me, too. And even better, it was her idea."

"Wow." Reid considers this a moment. "You two aren't hiding something from us, are you? I mean, she's not seriously hurt, is she?"

JJ grins. "No we're not hiding anything. She just needs a day or two to get past the uncomfortable pain and she'll be back wanting to kick unsub butt."

Reid sighs in relief. "Good. Tell her if she needs anything to let me know."

"I will. Thanks, Spence."

* * *

At 10 a.m. Garcia hits the button that pops Emily up on the screen in the conference room. Hotch can't help but smile.

"Does this seem like déjà vu to anyone else?"

Emily raises a hand. "I totally feel like I've done this before."

Everyone chuckles. Hotch takes a look at the papers in front of him.

"After we left yesterday, there were several more meetings regarding what happened over the weekend. The bad news is, we're grounded until we complete individual and group psych evaluations."

"A group evaluation? What the hell for?" Rossi asks.

"They want to make sure no one holds a grudge against someone else. They'd rather get it out in the open and either resolve the issue or arrange transfers to preserve the cohesion of the unit."

"So if I complain about Morgan always taking the last donut we can get that resolved?" Reid asks.

Everyone chuckles. Hotch rolls his eyes.

"At least pretend to humor the shrinks. Emily, the appointment is set for 9 a.m. Friday. Think you'll be up for being here?"

Emily nods. "I'll be there Hotch."

"Excellent. Now the good news: in addition to the commendations we're all receiving Prentiss, you will be getting the medal of valor which- -"

"ME? What the fuck for?" she blurts out.

Everyone turns and looks at the screen.

"Emily, you fought him hand-to-hand and ended up hanging off a roof," JJ points out.

"And you were the one that got things organized enough here to help facilitate our rescue," Rossi adds.

"Oh, hell, you all were rescuing yourselves! I knew you would start to play by our rules once you were all back together in the clearing."

Hotch nods. "True. That was S.O.P. But standard operating procedure aside, had you not used the team at your disposal and your own smarts we couldn't have done much more than send out an email and pray. As it was, as soon as we sent that email we had contact with you and the rescue team. You ran this op from start to finish. You protected us, you protected our children. You're getting a medal, Prentiss. Just smile for the photo and accept it."

Emily stares at him a minute then throws up her hands in defeat. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"NO!" Everyone in the room answers.

She can't help but smile. "Fine. But know I share it with you all, Kevin, Elle and Straus. It was a team effort."

"Agreed. But only you have to do the handshake and photo," Hotch concedes.

Emily grunts. "Fine. But you can't make me smile for it."

JJ leans forward. "Henry and Rocky will be so proud of their Mama."

Emily can't stop the smile that crosses her face. Everyone laughs. Emily shakes her head.

"Jen doesn't play fair."

JJ just winks. Hotch shakes his head in amusement and folds his hands in front of him.

"Okay, with that out of the way, what cases do we have open?"

And just like that it's business as usual for the team.

* * *

At noon, Emily goes downstairs. The kids did not know she had stayed home that day so she is able to surprise them.

"Hi, Champ, Rocky."

"MAMA!"

Henry runs from where he is supposed to be waiting to get into his highchair and runs over to her. Emily kneels down, wincing as he throws himself into her arms.

"Love Mama!"

"Love you, too, Henry," she wheezes.

Francesca walks over. "Henry, can you show Mama how you can get in your chair like a big boy?"

"Si!"

He runs over and turns so she can lift him up and in. He even buckles his own safety belt.

"Very good, Henry! Did you see, Mama!"

Emily smiles. "I sure did. You're getting so big, Champ!"

"Si! Eat bwocli."

Emily chuckles. "Well, broccoli will do it every time." She uses the island to help pull herself up to her feet. "Ouch," she mumbles.

Francesca walks over to her. "You are bad, si?"

Emily nods, answering in Italian to keep from worrying Henry. "Si. Tutto il mio corpo mi fa male. Ho bisogno di mangiare in modo che io possa prendere la medicina."*

Francesca pats her on the shoulder. "Well, sit and relax. I can make you some soup and some tea. It will help."

Emily smiles at her. "Grazie, Francesca."

As Emily walks over to the table, she leans down and kisses Rocky on top of the head.

"Hi, Rocky. Are you being a good girl?"

Henry answers for her. "Si, Wok good!"

Emily smiles. "That's good to hear."

"Ska good, too, Mama."

Emily chuckles. "Even better."

Francesca smiles as she hears Emily and Henry chat, with Rocky babbling along with them. They are beautiful to watch.

Just as they finish lunch, the doorbell rings. Francesca goes to answer it as Emily cleans up Henry's hands and face at the sink.

"Emmy!"

Emily spins in surprise. "Mother?"

Elizabeth hurries into the kitchen, skidding to a halt as she sees her daughter's badly beaten face.

"Oh, Emmy," she breathes sadly.

Emily walks over to her. "It's not as bad as it looks."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes. "I wish to heck you would stop saying that when I'm looking at you. Baby, it _is_ as bad as it looks. I am so sorry I brought that man into your life."

Emily takes her mother's hands and stares into her eyes. "Mother, he used you. And you were looking for comfort. He knew how to play you because he was taught how to play you. And this time his attack on us was personal against the team. We ruined his plan to hold our government hostage and we signed his death warrant. He has been planning this for a long, long time. It was about me and my team, not about you this time. I swear."

Elizabeth wants to caress her daughter's cheek but can't see where to touch without causing pain.

"I…I…oh, Emmy."

Emily pulls her mother close as the older woman sobs. A hand falls on Emily's shoulder. She glances back to see her father standing there.

"Hi, Father. I'm okay. Promise."

Henry is excited to see his grandparents but can tell something is wrong. He slowly walks up and grabs Emily's pant leg.

"Mama? Pa mad? Ma mad?"

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and squats down. "No, Henry, we're not mad. We're sad that your Mama is hurting."

Henry smiles proudly. "Mama 'kay. Mama Ba'man."

Elizabeth is confused. "Mama is a bad man?"

Emily chuckles. "No, Mom, I'm Batman. I help Spiderman, meaning Jen, get the bad guys."

Elizabeth chuckles. "Ah, I see." She tickles Henry's tummy. "You're right, Henry, she is Batman. A true superhero we an all be proud of."

Henry nods, glad his grandma agrees with him. Gerald steps closer and gives Emily a gentle hug.

"Is there anything we can do for you, sweetheart?"

"No, Dad, really. It's just going to take a few days to recover. We all got banged up a bit. I just look the worst. It's really nothing."

He raises an eyebrow. "You _do _realize we have had a full briefing on what went down, right? Stop trying to protect us." He thinks a minute. "Do the Jareau's know?"

Emily feels her face flush and is thankful it is probably hidden by the bruises. "Uh, actually, I don't know if they do or not." She raises a hand to stop her father. "BUT that is for Jen to take care of, not us. It can wait until she comes home."

"Can I scold her if she's kept it a secret?" he asks, a twinkle in his eye.

Emily gives a half grin. "Yes, you can. So did you all just fly back because of this?"

Elizabeth nods. "Of course. And we'll stick around until Friday to see you get your award."

"Oh, uh, really…no need for that. Seriously."

Elizabeth raises an eyebrow, "Do you really think you'll talk us out of this?"

Emily gives a resigned chuckle. "No, I guess not. Look, you all make yourself at home if you'd like. I need to get an ice pack for my eye and go take a pain pill. It's going to knock me out for a couple of hours. You'll stay with us, right?"

"We'd love to. Our condo is in use and our townhouse is being fumigated. We hadn't exactly planned to visit right now."

"Right. Sorry about that."

Gerald chuckles. "Stop apologizing for doing your job. And doing it quite well from what we've heard."

Elizabeth stands, Henry in her arms. "Go nap, dear. We'll see you at dinner."

Emily nods, her body telling her to stop lolling around and get to bed already. She gives her parents a kiss on the cheek. She wiggles Henry's toes.

"Can you keep Grandma and Grandpa entertained Champ?"

"Si!"

"Good. I'll see you after my nap, Henry. I love you."

"Love Mama!"

She goes over and lifts Rocky out of her chair. "You be good, too, Rocky. I love you."

She smiles as Gerald comes to take his granddaughter. Emily walks over to the stairs leading up to beside the master bedroom. She turns back and sees her parents already caught up in chatting with Francesca and the kids. It warms her heart. She grabs the ice pack Francesca had prepared for her and goes upstairs to continue healing her body.

Her mind was already doing just fine.

* * *

**Per Babylon translator: *My whole body hurts. I need to eat so I can take medicine.**


	5. Chapter 5

As JJ starts to pack up to go home, Hotch walks up and hands her a folder. He speaks so only she can hear.

"FBI labs have confirmed that the two men the exhumed where Jackson Walters and an unidentified man. Based on certain physical markers they believe he was probably homeless."

"Son of a bitch," JJ mutters. She looks from the folder to Hotch. "How the hell do we know they gave us Walters' DNA?"

Our labs took samples from his brother. The only closer match would have been an identical twin. It's him. This is over."

JJ lets out breath of relief. "Thank God." She looks at them. "But warn them if they've made a mistake I'm going to shoot them."

Hotch chuckles. "I'll let them know. Tell Emily I hope she feels better soon."

"Thanks, Hotch. Goodnight."

JJ grabs her purse. To hell with taking work home. Just over a half hour later she is pulling into her driveway. She smiles when she sees Gerald's sedan. Then her smile fades.

"Oh, shit…I never called my parents. Shit, shit, shit."

She grabs her purse and hurries inside. She smiles when Gerald greets her…with Henry on his back.

"Mommy! Pa horsey!"

JJ chuckles. "I see that. And a fine horsey he is indeed." She kisses his cheek. "Hi, Gerald."

"Hello, Jennifer. Glad to see you look better than Emily."

JJ's eyes darken. "Yeah, I do. She…she was incredible, Gerald. Just incredible."

He smiles. "I am sure she was. And I am sure she was happy you were not as injured."

"Of course she was," JJ says proudly. "She is happy we all came out better than she did. She probably would have thought she failed us if she hadn't."

He chuckles and nods. "Yes, that does sound like our Emily. Jennifer, have you called your parents?"

JJ shakes her head. "No. Never even thought to until I saw your car. They are going to be so mad but, honestly, I was more concerned with helping Emily get better and seeing Rocky and Henry." She takes his arm. "About that…I can't thank you enough. Ever."

Gerald shakes off the thanks. "They are the grandchildren of a high-powered diplomat. It's standard protocols."

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Gerald nods and smiles. "Seriously. We took Jack Hotchner, too, since Francesca was worried it was the whole team in trouble. Had it turned out to be something else he and his aunt would have been returned as soon as we knew."

JJ nods. "I know. And protocol or not, thank you."

He smiles and kisses her cheek. "My pleasure. Now," he glances over his shoulder, "is Sheriff Henry ready to ride after the bad guys again?"

"Si! Go, Horsey!"

JJ laughs as Gerald "gallops" down the hall, Henry cackling the whole way. She climbs the staircase and follows the sound of Elizabeth singing to the nursery. She pokes her head in to see her mother-in-law changing Rocky.

"Hi, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth glances over her shoulder. "Jennifer, oh, sweetie, your face."

"Hey, at least they didn't break my nose, right?"

Elizabeth chuckles. "Small mercies, eh?"

"Exactly."

"I'm just about done here and then I'll take her down for dinner. Emily lay down again about an hour ago. She's hurting more than she wants us to know."

JJ nods. "Of course she is. She's Emily."

"What?"

JJ chuckles. "Team joke about her stubbornness."

"Ah, I see. Let her know Gerald has made his Arroz con Pollo. She can eat downstairs or upstairs, whichever she prefers."

"I'll tell her." She walks over and gives Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you though I wish it was for a better reason."

"Me, too, Jennifer. Me, too."

JJ leans over and kisses her giggling daughter. "Hey, Rock Star. You be good for Grandma, okay?" Rocky just giggles. "I'll take that as an 'Okay, Mommy'."

She kisses her once more before making her way to her own bedroom to check on her wife. She finds Emily lying on the bed, ice bag askew on her face. JJ carefully removes it and sets it on the side table. Now in day 3 of bruising her alabaster skin is a riot of colours from light pink to dark red to purple to black. There are even tinges of green starting to show along a nasty bruise on Emily's chin.

"My poor baby," JJ whispers.

Emily's eyes flutter open. She smiles. "Hey, Jen."

"Hi, sweetheart. How're you feeling?"

"Same as before…like I fell out a window."

JJ grins. "At least your smartass bone wasn't broken. Thank goodness," she mocks.

Emily chuckles. "Yours is intact too, I see."

JJ leans over and gives her a kiss. "Definitely. Now, tell me honestly, how are you feeling?"

Emily sighs. "I hurt, Jen. From my head to my toes I hurt. I may have to take another sick day tomorrow. I'll just leave here long enough to see Dr. Westfallen."

JJ nods. "Good idea. I really don't want you to skip that appointment. I know I can't."

"I know that, too. I'd be lying if I didn't say we have a lot to work through."

JJ smiles. "I can only imagine what she'll think by the time we both leave." She squeezes her wife's hand. "So, are you up for joining us for dinner or would you rather eat up here? Either way is fine."

"I'll eat downstairs. I want to try to make things as normal for Henry and Rocky as possible. I may not stick around after to chat but I can at least sit down there long enough to eat."

JJ nods. "Wonderful. Let me get changed and I can help you get down there."

"Sounds perfect," Emily agrees. "Oh, and, Jen, about your parents…"

JJ nods. "I thought about it when I saw Gerald's car. I'll call them after dinner. Promise."

Emily smiles and nods. "Good."

* * *

After dinner JJ heads into the game room to call her parents. She toys with a dart in one hand as she listens to the phone ring.

"Hi, Jenny!" her mother answers happily.

JJ forces a smile to her face, hoping it translates to her voice. "Hi, Mom."

"What's wrong?" Sandy immediately asks, all humour gone from her voice.

JJ shakes her head. "How the hell do you and Emily _do _that? I say 2 words and you instantly know something's up. Do you know how frustrating that is?"

"And does Emily also know how you try to deflect the answer by focusing on something else?"

JJ can't help but chuckle. "Yeah, she knows."

"And does she get as irritated as I do?"

"Yep, yep she does." JJ takes a deep breath. "I called to let you know something that happened over the weekend. Let me preface it by saying Emily and the kids are okay. Well, Emily is…never mind, we'll get to that."

JJ launches into an explanation of what had happened to the team. It takes her about 15 minutes to get through her story, which her mother peppers with questions periodically. There was also a brief pause when Sandy had insisted Alan get on the other line.

"But I promise we're all mostly okay just sore. Emily was hurt the worst but she'll be okay in a couple of days. Even better, Henry, Rocky and Jack just think they had an adventure without us. They never knew to be scared."

When she finishes there is a pronounced pause on the other end of the line. Finally Sandy speaks.

"We'll be there by 9 on Friday night."

"Mom! No, really, you don't need- -"

"Jenny, this isn't up for debate. We'll be there," Alan says firmly.

JJ gives up. "Okay. But I promise, we're okay just sore."

"Text us a picture," Sandy requests.

"A picture?" JJ squeaks.

"Aha! That squeak tells me you're more than just sore! I want a picture of both of you and you can expect us on Friday no matter what," Sandy states definitively.

JJ can only shake her head, smiling. "Okay. I'll send you a picture soon. I promise. And despite why you are coming, I look forward to seeing you. I love you both."

"We love you, too, Jenny," Alan says. "Take care of yourself and your wife, Sports Star."

JJ smiles and nods. "I will. See you Friday."

JJ hangs up and goes back to the living room to find Emily has fallen asleep while talking with her parents. Gerald smiles at his daughter-in-law.

"I was mid-sentence when she dropped off. I guess politics really does bore her."

JJ laughs. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"How did your parents take the news?"

JJ sits down beside her wife, taking Emily's hand. "They are coming down Friday when Dad gets home from work."

"Pfft," Elizabeth snorts. "Tell them we'll send the plane. I'd love to see them so we can wait until Sunday to leave and drop them home on our way."

Gerald chuckles and looks at JJ. "She's so generous with my plane."

Elizabeth smiles and pats her husband's cheek. "Tell me you weren't about to suggest the same."

"Of course I was. Still can't help but tease you a bit, Lizzie."

JJ chuckles as her mother-in-law kisses Gerald on the cheek. Elizabeth stands. "I'm going to call Sandy."

"Oh, wait. Since you're up, can you snap a pic of Em and I? Mom wants me to show her what we look like."

"No problem."

Elizabeth takes JJ's phone. JJ eases her wife's head up enough so that they are both framed in the shot. When the ambassador takes it she can't help but shake her head.

"Send this to me, too. That way when Emily pisses me off I can look at this and remind myself that alternative to her pissing me off is much worse."

JJ nods as she takes her phone back. "Will do. Thanks, Liz."

JJ sends the text off. She and Gerald are talking about Emily and JJ taking the kids to France in May when she gets a text back.

_"Young lady, I will turn you over my knee for saying it wasn't too bad. See you Friday."_

JJ chuckles. "Uh, Gerald, can we get some of those guys that protected the kids back to protect me from my mother?"

He laughs. "Not sure I can swing that one. Sorry, Jennifer."


	6. Chapter 6

At 7 a.m. JJ sits down across from Dr. Westfallen. The doctor shakes her head as she studies JJ's face.

"Oh, Jennifer…"

JJ grins. "If you think I look bad wait until you see Emily."

Westfallen shakes her head. "Should I clear my calendar?"

JJ laughs. "No. We look like crap but we actually feel mostly okay about what happened."

"Mostly?" Westfallen pushes.

JJ sighs and sits back, sobering. "Yeah, mostly. Do you remember me telling you about a former team member Elle Greenaway? She's a detective out in Seattle now?"

"Yes, I seem to remember she left your team under mysterious circumstances and then had some issues with alcohol."

"Right. She has been…uh, she had been sober for a year. She was in town for a conference in Baltimore and planned to make her amends to all of us. Instead she got caught up in all the shit that happened to us."

Westfallen nods. "And what happened to all of you?"

JJ gets up and starts to pace. She tells Westfallen about getting the call about the case, getting on the plane and waking up on the island. She goes into details of her fear that she would have to let herself be raped because to fight back would have been to have punishments exacted on her teammates. She tells about Phillipe's taunts to the team: Emily causing Henry to be killed, Elle being forced to drink, other things he said to hurt them. When she finishes, JJ drops back down onto the couch.

"Of all the things he did to us I think the worst was stealing Elle's sobriety. She fought so hard to overcome it all, to walk away from the bottle and he used that against her. She said she'd do it again to save us but…but she shouldn't have had to do it. He was able to do that to her because I didn't kill him the first time around."

Westfallen sits forward. "The first time around?"

JJ slowly nods. "He…he was…he was with the CIA. We were told he would be…taken care of. We knew that meant he would die."

"Oh my God…he's the reason you started seeing me! The man you said had been dealt with! You took his death onto your shoulders."

"Yeah, that's him. Turns out he was able to fake his death. And he held a grudge against us. He's been planning his revenge for over a year. And by a crazy quirk of fate, he picked the wrong weekend to come. At the last second, Emily had to fill in for another profiler at the conference. He couldn't have known she'd have to stay behind on Friday instead of going with us." JJ takes a deep breath. "Had she been with us I probably wouldn't be sitting here. None of us would have gotten off that island."

Westfallen shakes her head. "Oh, Jennifer. You know, sometimes it's hard to be a doctor to you and Emily. I just want to take you in my arms and tell you everything will be okay."

JJ smiles. "Spoken like a true mother."

Westfallen smiles. "Guilty as charged." She takes a second. "Tell me, apart from what this man did to Elle, what was the worst thing about the weekend?"

JJ thinks carefully. "He made Emily play to spare Rocky's life. She passed. He then made her play for Henry and she lost. He made sure she would lose. It haunts her. I can see it in her eyes every time she looks at him. It tears me up because I know her cuts, her bruises will heal. That hit to her mind will take a while."

Westfallen grins. "I'll help her with that, Jennifer. But what can I do for you?"

JJ shrugs. "Honestly? I don't know. Maybe it's all still so fresh I can't quite get a handle on what makes me angriest. I'm mad as hell that the CIA fucked up and he was able to get us that way. I'm mad as hell that a dead man cost my friend her sobriety. And I'm mad as hell that he makes Emily doubt her ability as a mother and her love for Henry even a little."

Westfallen nods. "That's a good answer. And you may be right it's just all too new. Seems like there is actually a lot for you to work out but nothing is ready to get knocked around just yet. Tell me this: do you doubt any member of your team and their ability to rescue you?"

JJ smiles. "Not a damn bit. We worked together and encouraged each other. Not once did we doubt ourselves or Emily and whoever she was working with at Quantico. Failure was never a consideration once we started playing by our rules."

"But while you were playing by his rules…?"

JJ shrugs. "We doubted ourselves, not each other if that makes any sense."

Westfallen nods. "I see what you mean. That's good."

"Yeah, it is." JJ chuckles nervously. "I almost feel like I wasted your time this morning."

"Never. You identified what bothers you and you reminded yourself that your team, your family, never let you down. Maybe by next week you'll have things that you're struggling with. Or it could be that you are already seeing things pretty clearly."

JJ thinks a second. "I don't think it's really clear yet. It's just…it's…I think I just need a couple more days to get some things right in my head."

Westfallen nods. "Fair enough. You know I'm just a phone call away if you need me."

JJ stands with the doctor. "Thanks, Dr. Westfallen."

As they open the door to the lobby they find Emily, Francesca and the kids. Westfallen sees Emily's face and can't stop the shocked look.

"Oh, Emily!"

Emily gives a half-grin. "If you think this is bad you should see the other guy."

JJ rolls her eyes. "Twisted, baby. Very, very twisted."

Westfallen smiles. "I'm guessing you can't drive with that eye?"

Emily nods. "Right."

Westfallen drops down to a knee. "Hi, Henry. Still having fun getting to know Rocky?"

Henry nods. "Love Wok."

"That's wonderful." She stands and moves over to Francesca. "Hello, Francesca. Oh, Rocky is getting so big! Henry, are you teaching her all the fun stuff you know?" Henry nods happily. "Good boy. So, mind if I borrow Mama for a little while?"

Henry shakes his head. "Mama Ba'man!"

Westfallen glances at Emily. "Uh, Mama's a bad man?"

Emily starts to laugh. "My mother thought the same thing. Actually, he said I'm Batman."

"Ah! Of course. Like Jennifer is Spiderman."

JJ nods. "Exactly."

"I hope you don't mind Francesca and the kids. They both have check-ups today so it made sense they just come with me."

JJ's eyes get wide. "Oh my God! I completely forgot!"

Emily raises her hands in the air, mocking JJ's victory dance. "Score! I'm the best Mommy today!"

JJ laughs. "I'd smack you if you had a place on your body without a bruise."

Westfallen chuckles. "They'll be fine out here while we talk. Jennifer, I'll see you next week."

JJ nods. "Thanks, Doc." She gives her wife a kiss. "See you later, baby."

"Bye, Sweetheart."

Emily follows Westfallen into the office, leaving JJ to say goodbye to the children and Francesca.

* * *

Westfallen sits back in her chair. She'd had Emily tell the whole tale from her point of view. Now she is looking at the profiler in surprise.

"So, you're saying you didn't do enough to protect them?"

"Obviously not! Elle was made to drink, JJ was nearly raped, Reid got hurt."

"Which could be blamed on Straus having booze in her desk, the men who followed Phillipe, and Phillipe himself who tripped that trap from afar. How are those three things your fault?"

"I…I should have told Elle to leave. I shouldn't have let her get caught up in that whole mess."

"And would she have?"

"What?"

"Would she have left?"

"Uh, well…I, um, could have had her removed from the building."

"And then you would have died on that rooftop."

"NO! Someone else would have had my back."

"Why didn't they?"

"What?" Emily's head is starting to hurt.

"You could have chosen an FBI agent to have your back. Instead you chose someone who had at one time been more an enemy than a friend. Why choose her to watch your back?"

Emily sits starting at the doctor a minute. "I…I just trusted her. And maybe I felt a little responsible for her, too. If she had my back I could protect her. Only…only I didn't. She got tazed."

"True. And then she saved your ass on that roof. So, when Phillipe ordered her to take a drink, did you fight him about that?"

"Yeah. I told you that. I told him to leave her out of it."

"And could she have refused? Could she have said to hell with you all I'm out of here? Could she have told you to take that liquor and shove it where the sun doesn't shine?"

Emily can't help but smile at the thought. "Yeah, she could have. But she didn't. She chose to do it to save our friends."

"Okay, so that's one off you. How could you have helped Reid?"

Emily thinks about it a second. "He's a good agent but there's a lot of physical stuff he struggles with. We all help him with shooting, hand-to-hand, all of that. Maybe if…if I had spent more time with him he could have avoided that trap."

"Oh for goodness sakes, Emily. How often do you all practice with spring traps?"

Emily frowns. "Uh, well, never."

"So, again, not on you. Now…the final one…how could you have stopped Jennifer from being raped, which I will point out didn't happen."

Emily stares at her hands a second. "I sent the children to safety. Eventually he'd have had them rape her and I have no doubt he'd have made me watch. He'd have made sure I knew it was because of what I did for Henry, Rocky and Jack."

"Do you regret sending them away?" Westfallen asks softly.

Emily looks towards the window, a tear leaking down her cheek. "He…he said he…he was going to give Rocky to this guy he knows who…fuck…who raises girls to be sex slaves."

"Oh, Emily…"

"At that point I knew I'd kill him. I wanted him dead and I would make sure he died." She looks back at Westfallen. "He threatened my kids and my wife. He wasn't going to live this time. I was going to make sure of it. Doc, I pushed him through the window and I knew he'd drag me with him. I didn't think about the veranda roof. I thought…thought we were both falling to our deaths."

Westfallen sits back. "And you didn't tell Jennifer, did you?"

"No," Emily admits softly.

"Why not?"

Emily slowly looks up. "Didn't really admit it to myself until just now."

Westfallen smiles kindly. "Understandable. But now?"

"I have to tell her. This is…pretty heavy. She deserves to know so she can kick my ass if she wants." She stares at her hands again, twirling her wedding ring as if scared it will fly off her finger.

"Hopefully verbally as I'm not sure there's a spot on your body that can handle another bruise."

Emily grins. "You're right about that." She looks up at the doctor. "We have to do this group thing on Friday. It's a chance for the brass to make sure no one hates anyone else for what happened. I think…I think I'm a little scared."

"What time is the appointment?"

"It's at 9 and they've allotted 2 hours for it. And then I have this…thing at 4 at Quantico."

"How does 2 p.m. sound?"

Emily chuckles. "Sounds like you're a saint, Doc."

Westfallen laughs. "Not a saint. Just a doctor who wants to see the light back in her patient's eyes."

Emily smiles. "Thanks, Dr. Westfallen. For…for everything."

"My pleasure, Emily. You and your wife keep me from getting bored with my practice."

Emily laughs. "Well, that was our goal."

Westfallen walks Emily to the waiting room. She smiles as Rocky reaches for her mother. Emily takes her, wincing slightly.

"You two ready to go see the doctor?" Emily asks Henry.

Henry nods. "Si! Bye-bye!" he waves at Westfallen and heads for the door.

Emily chuckles. "He likes you, Doc. I swear."

Westfallen laughs. "Yeah, I can tell. See you Friday, Emily."

Emily nods. "Bye, Doc."

When they get the kids settled in the Land Rover, Francesca looks at Emily. "All okay?"

Emily shrugs. "Mostly. Going to see her again Friday. I'm taking the week off to heal my body and my mind."

"Wise choice, cara."

"I just have to go in for a little while on Friday to do that team psych eval and then I'll see Doc in the afternoon. I'm going to be okay, Francesca. Just need a little time."

"Take your time, cara. We will love you no matter what."

Emily pats her on the leg. "I know. You don't know how much that means to me."

* * *

JJ stares at her wife in astonishment. Finally she stands from the recliner and starts to pace.

"Son of a fucking bitch, Emily! I thought we got past your whole 'the world would be better off if I'm dead' shit after that meeting with the bastard from Interpol!" JJ yells.

"Damn it, Jen! Did you even listen to me? It wasn't about that! It was about stopping him no matter what! I was willing to do whatever the fuck was needed to stop him, to make sure he could never go after YOU again! It was about YOU! Not ME!" Emily hollers back.

"Well thank you so fucking much!" JJ says sarcastically. "I feel much better now!"

"Son of a…shit…" Emily runs a hand through her hair, wincing as she pulls at the stitches at her temple. She turns away from her wife.

The two women stand in an uneasy silence for nearly 5 minutes, their backs to each other. Emily finally turns back to JJ.

"I didn't think the world would be better off with me dead, Jen. And I sure as hell didn't think you and Rocky and Henry would be better off if I was dead. But I knew the only way to keep that bastard from hunting the team down again or hunting the kids down, was to make sure he didn't live to be captured."

JJ slowly turns and stares at her wife. Emily looks into JJ's eyes.

"I swear to you, Jennifer, I didn't _plan_ to die when we went in there. But I knew if White and his team found him they'd arrest him. And at some point, Phillipe would get out again. We've already got to worry about the Puppet Master. He'll come at us again. The last fucking thing we need is to have him and Phillipe in the shadows waiting for us. I wanted…wanted to protect you, Jen, above the others. The only way to do that was to make sure he died. And I nearly fucked that up." She steps towards her wife. "I heard your voice and it distracted me long enough to give him an edge. I'm sorry for that, Jennifer. And I'm sorry I nearly died. But I'm not sorry that I went in there to stop him at all costs."

She starts to step around her wife to go to the bathroom. JJ reaches out and stops her.

"You swear you weren't thinking about the veranda roof?"

"To be honest, Jen, I was hurting so bad at that point I wasn't sure if I was pushing him out the front window or the side window. I just wanted to end him."

"Shit, Em," JJ whispers.

"If you can't forgive me, I understand."

Emily steps beyond her wife and goes into the bathroom. She quickly strips and gets into the shower, hoping to hide her tears in the water. After a few minutes she starts to try to remove the bandage that covers her left shoulder. A shard of glass had gotten between her Kevlar vest and her shirt and done a good bit of damage when she'd rolled on the roof. She wears a bandage to keep it from getting rubbed by her bra strap. Unfortunately, JJ has to help her put the bandage on…and take it off.

"Shit," Emily mumbles as it hurts too much to just yank it off.

The last thing she wants to do is pull out the stitches and have to go back for more. As she is trying to figure out what to do, the glass door slides open.

"Let me, Emily," JJ says softly.

Emily looks back, disappointed to see JJ still clothed. Emily just nods, turning away again. Gentle hands gradually work the bandage from tender skin. Soft fingertips trace the various cuts and abrasions, including the three that had actually required stitches.

"Oh, Em," she whispers.

Emily slowly turns around, not sure about the look in her wife's eyes. "Have…have I gone too far? Have I finally lost you, Jen?" she asks fearfully.

JJ stares into brown, terrified eyes. Heedless of her clothes, she steps into the shower and kisses her wife as firmly as their injured lips allow. She brings her hands to Emily's hips and pulls her closer. When the kiss ends she locks eyes with her wife.

"I love you, Emily Prentiss. Now and always."

Emily smiles. "So…so you…"

JJ kisses her again, drawing her tongue along soft lips. When it ends she again locks eyes with her wife. "I need a little time to…to think about this; digest it. But no matter what: now and always, Emily."

Emily smiles, wrapping her arms around JJ's waist. "Te amo, Jennifer."

They stand there in the warm spray, one naked, one fully clothed and yet closer than they would have thought possible just a few minutes before. But still something feels like it's missing.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Ambrose Fitzgerald looks from one BAU member to another until he comes full circle.

"So, which of you would like to go first?"

They glance at each other. Hotch leans forward, "Um, what exactly are we supposed to be doing here?"

"Well, the traumatic experience you all shared could lead to feelings of hate and resentment. For instance, Agent Prentiss," Emily looks up in surprise, "you seem the worst for wear. Does it make you angry that, say, Agent Morgan came out of this virtually unscathed?"

"Hell no!" she answers immediately. "Why the hell would I be upset about that?"

"So it doesn't bother you that he had it easy while you were facing threats to your wife and children?"

Emily laughs. "Easy? He was on an island, unarmed against men with AK-47's, and he had no idea when or if he would ever get off that island. Tell me what part was easy about that?"

Fitzgerald makes a note. "I see. So, Agent Jareau, how did it feel to know your wife was having to take care of your children, your boss' child, and try to rescue the whole team?"

JJ stares at him a minute. "It sucked."

He waits a second then realizes that's all she was going to say. "Can you elaborate on that?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "It _really_ sucked?"

The others have to hide their grins. Fitzgerald taps his notepad.

"You all _do _realize I have to evaluate your cohesiveness as a unit after the events of last weekend," he says with irritation.

Rossi relaxes back against the couch he sits on. "Yes, we realize that. What you don't seem to get is that anyone on this team would gladly have swapped places with Emily. Any of us would have gone after the food instead of Hotch. Any of us would have been in that cage instead of JJ. We'd have gladly taken on the struggles of the others because that's how families take care of each other. What do you expect us to say?"

"So you're saying none of you hold any resentments over what happened?"

"I do," Reid states.

Everyone looks at him. Fitzgerald smiles and leans forward.

"Tell us about it, Dr. Reid."

"I resent that any of us had to go through this. I resent the fact that the FBI allowed the CIA to sweep Phillipe under a rug, and I resent that the CIA then lost him. I resent a lot of things but not a damn bit about the people in this room."

The team smiles. Reid had spoken quite well for all of them. Fitzgerald sighs condescendingly.

"I know you all are profilers so you know how to control your emotions and your reactions. But surely you must understand that for you to function both personally and as a unit you have to be honest about your emotions. You're _sure _you don't hold any ill will towards a team member?"

"Why would we?" Garcia asks.

Fitzgerald looks at her. "Are you serious?"

Garcia nods. "Yes, I am. On that island I woke up alone and I was scared. Then I literally ran into Hotch and from that point forward, even when they took me off alone, I knew things would be okay because we were all in it together. I knew we'd do what we had to do to survive on that island and I knew Emily would move Heaven and Earth to bring us home. We survived because we are more than a team. We are a family. We trust each other implicitly. We made it back and we will always make it back as long as we are together."

The team smiles. No one could have said it better. Fitzgerald studies each person carefully. Finally he makes another note. He clicks his pen closed and puts it in his pocket.

"Eloquently said, Ms. Garcia. And by the response of your teammates I'd say they agree 100%." He glances at his watch. "Well, we have about an hour and a half of time left. Anything you all want to get off your chest not regarding last weekend?"

"I have one thing if it's okay," Morgan says.

Fitzgerald sits forward, sure he's finally lulled a profiler into admitting to negative emotions. "Of course, Agent Morgan."

He turns to Hotch. "I ordered a new desk chair over a month ago. When the heck am I going to get it?"

The team fights back laughter. They see the disappointment in Fitzgerald's eyes. Hotch grins.

"I think Requisitions said something about using that money to pay for a new SUV."

Everyone laughs, including Morgan. Fitzgerald stares at them and shakes his head.

"You all really are a family, aren't you?"

"Yes," Hotch answers. "Do we have our ups and downs? Of course. Did we have moments of anger on that island? Yes, but not at each other only at Myron Phillipe and his men."

Fitzgerald slowly nods. "Okay. Last question: none of you resent the relationship between Agents Jareau and Prentiss?"

Morgan sits forward. "Would we have all participated in their wedding if we did? Would Reid, Garcia and I be Godparents to their children if we did? Man, you can try all you want to divide us but it won't happen."

Fitzgerald studies them all again. Finally he raises his hands in surrender. "Okay. You're an amazing group of people. Just…promise me if you find yourself doubting any member of the team or resenting them, you will come see me. It could be the trauma of last weekend will catch up with you later."

Hotch nods. "We can promise you that. We will also be watching out for each other, just like we always do."

Fitzgerald nods. "Good. I'll have your clearance papers sent up by the end of the day."

The team nods. Hotch extends his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Fitzgerald."

Each member of the team shakes his hand before leaving. They ride the elevator up to the BAU floor in silence. When they arrive, Hotch looks at Emily and JJ.

"My office for a moment?"

They nod and follow him. Once inside, he closes the door.

"What's going on with you two?"

Emily and JJ exchange a look.

"We're…working on some things, Hotch. We'll be okay," JJ says.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye when you answer? Maybe Fitzgerald didn't see it but you can bet the rest of us noticed that you all were not your normally supportive selves in there. Talk to me."

Emily swallows. "I…I went into that house…not caring if I died. All I cared about was making sure Phillipe died. I wasn't even sure what window I was shoving him out of and I was pretty sure he was going to drag me out with him. That…admission has caused us a bit of tension."

Hotch nods. "I imagine it did."

"But we're working through it," JJ adds. "I just have to…to…shit…"

Emily grins at Hotch. "She says that a lot when this is discussed."

Hotch grins when he sees JJ smile. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Emily starts to shake her head but JJ speaks.

"Give me the rest of the day? Emily and I need to talk privately. Right now her parents are here and my parents are arriving tonight. We just need…privacy before that ceremony this afternoon."

Hotch nods. "Done."

Five minutes later they are standing by their cars in the parking lot. Emily stares at her wife a minute, then takes her hand.

"Trust me?"

"Yes," JJ says immediately.

"Good. Follow me."

Soon they are driving out the gates of Quantico and heading north. JJ follows her wife all the way into DC and to the building they own. Soon they are heading up to the now furnished apartment that they will be subletting to TDY workers. Once inside, Emily walks over to the window that looks out at the Capital.

"The night you first kissed me here was magical, Jen. And I know we've had our ups and downs but I hope you know your safety, your happiness, your everything has always been my number 1 concern." She turns and looks at her wife. "I won't lie to you, Jennifer. I would do everything the exact same way if I had to do it again."

JJ walks over and gently strokes her wife's face. She studies the rainbow of colours, noting that the deep blacks and purples are giving way to the lighter blues and greens.

"And if I asked you to promise me not to do anything like that again?"

Emily slowly shakes her head. "I wouldn't make that promise. I couldn't uphold it."

JJ slowly smiles. "You still are the most infuriatingly wonderful woman I've ever known."

Emily grins. "I get that a lot. I love you, Jennifer. I will do whatever it takes to protect you and Henry and Rocky."

JJ nods. "I know. Do you know how much that scares me?"

Emily nods. "As much as it scares me. Because I have no doubt that had our positions been reversed you'd have done the same damn thing I did."

JJ closes her eyes a moment. She hadn't put herself in Emily's shoes. When she opens them, tears well in them. "Yeah…I would have."

She pulls Emily to her, kissing her as deeply and as passionately as she can with their split lips. Emily feels JJ start to undo her blouse. She leans back and looks into JJ's eyes. There is a desperation behind the desire.

"Make love to me, Emily. Show me that we're both alive," JJ whispers.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

Emily's mouth captures her wife's as they undress each other. They turn, Emily backing her wife over to the new sofa. She sits down, pulling JJ down onto her lap. JJ moans as Emily's mouth captures a breast, nipping and sucking the nipple. Emily finally comes up for air.

"I love you so much, Jennifer."

"I love you, too, Emily."

They kiss again as Emily's hands start to dance in golden curls. JJ moans, her hips thrusting forward, begging for more. Emily complies, two fingers plunging in.

"OH, EM!"

Emily's mouth moves back to the pert breasts in front of her face. Her thumb plays with her wife's clit as her mouth works one breast while her free hand works the other. Just as JJ is about to come, Emily turns them, setting JJ on the couch and moving her mouth between her wife's legs.

"OH!"

Adding a third finger she sucks JJ's clit in time with her thrusts. Almost sooner than either of them wants an orgasm rips through the blonde.

"YES! GOD! EM! LOVE YOU!"

Emily doesn't even care about the pain in her mouth and face as her wife bucks through the pleasure. She sits up, her hands framing JJ's face.

"I love you, Jennifer Prentiss."

"I love you, too."

JJ pulls Emily up so that she's lying on the couch. She kisses each and every bruise and cut she sees. Emily writhes under the gentle ministrations. When JJ takes a hard nipple in her mouth, Emily arches up against her.

"Please, Jen…can't wait…please…"

Emily moans as JJ slowly slides two fingers into her wife, her thumb just ghosting over the throbbing clit hidden by dark hair. JJ lifts her head and looks into Emily's eyes.

"Mine."

"Yours. Always yours," Emily agrees.

JJ brings her mouth down to kiss and lick the brand on Emily's breast. She looks up again.

"Mine."

"Yes, Jen. Yours."

JJ kisses her way down Emily's stomach. She dances her tongue around Emily's navel, her breast brushing Emily's clit.

"Oh, God, Jen, please…"

JJ kisses lower. She nips along the crease of the thigh, spreading Emily's legs even more. She glances her tongue over her wife's clit. She looks up once more.

"Mine."

Emily isn't even able to answer as JJ draws the jewel into her mouth. Emily rocks against the blonde's face. JJ adds a third finger, twirling her fingers and hitting all the spots she knows drive Emily wild. When she feels Emily close, she lifts up her free hand and pinches one pebbled nipple.

"YES! JEN! OH, YES!"

JJ enjoys every bit of essence her wife gives her as she comes. Finally the aftershocks end and JJ climbs back up beside her.

"I love you, Emily. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did about your fight with Phillipe. I know…in my heart…I'd have done the same damn thing, too. It just…it hurts that you had to. I can't imagine life without you."

"And I can't imagine mine without you. But I know you will always do your best to come home to me and the children. You know I will do the same."

JJ nods. "I know. I think I just needed to be mad for a while."

Emily smiles. "If that was all you needed I could have keyed your H3."

JJ laughs. "Oh, you do that and you'll find out how comfortable the couch is, woman."

Emily laughs. She strokes a hand down her wife's cheek. "Are…are we really okay?"

JJ gives her a kiss. "We're okay. I love you, Emily. I promise this is…is done. You saved us, baby. That's all I'm going to concentrate on from this point forward."

"I'm glad. I hate the empty feeling I get when we have this tension between us. It hurts worse than the beating I took."

"I know what you mean." JJ slowly looks around the condo. "So, we still want to sublet this? Maybe we can keep it as our secret sex hideaway."

Emily laughs and pulls her wife close. "Strangely enough, I was just thinking the same damn thing."

The two kiss as they laugh. Soon they are again making love…which continues until Emily has to leave to get to her appointment with Dr. Westfallen.


	8. Chapter 8

At 4 p.m. Emily stands in the lobby of the FBI building on MCB Quantico. Standing beside her are Hotch, Straus and Director Ryder. In front of them are various agents who had heard about the award ceremony and have come to honor their co-worker. Front and center is her entire BAU team as well as her parents.

At 4:01 Director Ryder steps up to the podium. Whispered conversations immediately cease.

"Thank you all for gathering here today. As many of you know, one of our BAU teams encountered a foe bent on destroying them mentally and then killing them." He grins. "But their foe was a former CIA man. And there is no way a CIA man can defeat an FBI agent, let alone a team of them."

Everyone chuckles and nods proudly.

"Despite threats to her team and to their families, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss kept her head and organized a small team here to defeat their foe and rescue her team. For amazing courage in a dire situation, I am proud to present SSA Prentiss with our medal of valor."

Emily puts her learned "politician's smile" on her face and steps forward to shake the director's hand and accept the award, pausing long enough for a photo…taken with her less bruised profile towards the camera. Ryder leans close.

"I see your mother taught you her infamous smile."

Emily grins for real. "Nah. Was born knowing it."

He chuckles and nods, believing it. Once all the formalities are done. He steps back to the podium as Emily steps back beside Hotch.

Ryder next sings the praises of the whole team, noting the commendations they have all received for their efforts on the case. As he concludes, he smiles proudly at all of them.

"This team has reminded us of the best the FBI has to offer. When we work together, when we stick to what we do best, when we follow standards of operation we can succeed even if we are separated by hundreds of miles and can't even communicate. It makes me proud, now more than ever, to know that our agency is so strong. Thank you."

He steps back and the gathered agents clap politely. As the event starts to break up, Elizabeth and Gerald walk up to say hello to their old friend Bill.

Emily walks up to her team, her blush showing through the bruises. "This medal it…it's for all of us. Any of us could have done what I did and you all on the island did a Hell of a lot more in my opinion."

Morgan pats her on the uninjured shoulder. "You earned that, Em. Be as proud of it as we are of you."

Reid nods. "I second that."

Rossi chuckles. "Well, if you really don't want it I've got a neat spot on my mantle I can put it."

Emily grins. "Might take you up on that, Rossi."

JJ shakes her head. "Oh, no you won't. I want our children to see how brave their mother is. That will go on one of our shelves with a copy of the presentation picture."

"One of our closet shelves?" Emily asks hopefully.

JJ raises an eyebrow. "Don't make me black your other eye, woman."

The team is still chuckling as Elizabeth and Gerald walk up. "Are you ready to go, Emily?"

Emily nods. "Yeah, I guess so. Hey, guys, the Jareau's are coming into town tonight. It's supposed to be a mild weekend. How about a cook-out tomorrow?"

Morgan nods. "I'm in."

Everyone agrees. After they decide what is being brought by each person, Emily, JJ and the Prentiss' make their way to the parking lot. Emily and JJ had dropped their vehicles off at their house after the doctor's appointment. Once they are in Gerald's sedan, Elizabeth turns to her daughter.

"How was your appointment with Dr. Westfallen, honey?"

Emily smiles, taking JJ's hand in hers. "It was good. Jen actually sat in with me and we really hashed out a lot of stuff about this case." She looks into JJ's eyes. "I'd say we're both better for having had the session."

JJ leans over and kisses her wife. "I agree. But if you ever go dangling off a roof again I may have to shoot you."

Elizabeth chuckles and turns back around. Emily leans over to her wife, whispering in her ear.

"Think we should tell her about the sex session that was even better than therapy?"

JJ blushes and swats her wife's arm. "Behave, woman."

Emily chuckles and gives her wife another peck on the cheek.

* * *

Gerald is putting the finishing touches on another gourmet masterpiece when the front door opens. Henry pops his head out of the playroom and squeals in happiness.

"POP!"

He runs down the hall and into the arms of Alan Jareau.

"Hey, Henry! How you doing, Sport?"

"Love Pop!" Henry says, giving his grandfather a kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"Do I get one of those to?"

"GWAN!" Henry says excitedly as he throws himself towards Sandy.

"That's my boy!"

"Love Gwan!"

"I love you, too, Henry. I've missed your wonderful hugs."

"I thought I heard, Grandma!" Emily says, walking out of the playroom with Rocky.

Sandy and Alan can't help but stare at Emily's face. She smiles and shakes her head.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Sandy frowns. "Looks like I'll have to turn you over my knee, too. You and your wife are either delusional or are still annoyingly trying to protect us from reality. Either way, you deserve a spanking!"

Henry's eyes get wide. "Mama bad?"

Sandy looks at him and nods. "Yes, she is."

Henry turns and wags a finger at his Mama. "Bad, Mama. Time out!"

Alan bursts out laughing. "Good boy, Henry!"

Emily frowns good naturedly. "I'll remember that, Champ," she warns with a wink.

Alan reaches and takes Rocky. "How's my blue-eyed girl?"

"I'm fine, Dad," JJ answers as she walks down the stairs, grinning.

"Actually, Sports Star, I was talking to this little cutie," he replies, tickling Rocky.

JJ walks up to give her parents a hug. Sandy studies her daughter's face a moment then looks at Emily.

"Emily, I believe what you may have been trying to tell me is Jenny doesn't look as bad as you look."

Emily chuckles. "If that gets me out of trouble then yes that's exactly what I meant." She gives Sandy a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry you had to worry. We'll answer all your questions later; after the kids are in bed."

Sandy nods. "You better believe you will."

Elizabeth pokes her head out of the kitchen. "Is it safe to come out yet?"

Alan nods. "Yep. The real beat down doesn't happen until the little ones are asleep."

Elizabeth laughs. "Good to know." She walks out and gives the Jareau's a hug and kiss. "Good to see you again. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes if you want to go freshen up."

"Well, I think I'm fine but I think Henry may need some freshening," Sandy says.

JJ looks sternly at her son. "Henry…did you potty in your pants?"

Henry pouts his lip out. "Umm…Ska?"

JJ rolls her eyes. "Alaska did not potty in your pants. Come on, let's go get changed."

Henry gives a big, heartfelt sigh and goes to his Mommy. "Wok pee pants."

"Yes, she does. She's just a baby. You're a big boy. You have to remember to tell us you have to go and pee like a big boy."

Henry sighs again. "Okay."

As JJ and Henry walk upstairs, the others start to giggle. Emily looks at her in-laws.

"Were your three kids that good about making you feel guilty for potty training them?"

Sandy pats Emily's arm. "Emily, that little boy is Jenny all over! She took forever to train because she hated missing what her brother and sister were doing."

Emily nods. "I can believe that. Going to have to keep that in mind when it's time to train this one," she says as she tickles her daughter. Rocky giggles and reaches for her Mama. Emily takes her and gives her a kiss. "You ready to eat, Rocky? I bet you are. Let's go get you settled."

As the Jareau's head upstairs to put their bags in their room, Elizabeth follows her daughter and granddaughter back into the kitchen. Emily smiles at her father.

"Dad, whatever you are making smells wonderful!"

"Thank you, Emily. Shall we get a bottle of wine to go with it?"

Emily nods. "How about a bottle of the Henri Roxanne? And bring one up to go home with Sandy and Alan."

Gerald nods as he goes down to grab a couple bottles of the latest Dupois vineyard creation. Elizabeth looks at her daughter.

"Are you still planning a May vacation to the vineyard?"

Emily nods. "Yep, work permitting we'll go two weeks before Memorial Day. Sadly, we tend to be busy on Memorial Day each year."

"I've noticed. Why is that?"

Emily shrugs. "No clue. I mean, you can understand Halloween. Maybe it's just because it's the start of summer and some freak has spent all winter plotting a way to wreak havoc."

"Maybe."

Emily gets her daughter settled. "But enough talk about that. How about we talk about the two cutest kids in the world instead?"

Elizabeth smiles as Emily starts to play peek-a-boo with Rocky…who laughs and laughs and laughs. Once again the ambassador is struck by just how great a mother her daughter is despite the mother she grew up with.

"I'm so proud of you, Emily," she says softly.

Emily glances over. "What?"

"I'm proud of you, who you've become, what you do, how great a mother you are. I'm just so proud of you."

Emily smiles emotionally. "Thank you, Mom. That means a lot to me."

Elizabeth walks over and kisses her daughter on the cheek, quickly turning to finish setting the table before Emily sees the tears.

"They don't mean you're weak, Mother," Emily says quietly.

Elizabeth nods. "I know. Just…don't want to worry Rocky."

"Right. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Emmy."

* * *

After the children are in bed, JJ and Emily find themselves sitting on the couch in the living room like two scolded children. Sandy and Alan stand facing them.

"Why did it take you so long to call us, Jenny? And would you have bothered if Liz and Gerald hadn't been here?" Sandy asks.

JJ sighs. "I would have told you eventually. I swear. There was just so much going on emotionally when we got back I just never thought of it. It's not a good excuse but it's the truth, Mom. I swear."

"And I didn't think to call you either," Emily admits. "I know we've promised to keep you in the loop but, like Jen said it's not a good excuse, I have been really hurting from this and just didn't think to call you. I should have. I'm sorry."

Sandy nods. "I can look at you and believe that. Jenny, you promise you weren't trying to protect us again?"

"I swear, Mom. My only thoughts were of helping Emily heal and just…just complete fury at the CIA. I'm really, really sorry."

Sandy studies her daughter a moment. "Okay. You are forgiven. This time. But I promise you both right now you 'forget' again and I will turn you both over my knee."

Emily and JJ nod. "Yes, ma'am," they say simultaneously.

JJ looks to her father. "Dad? Anything you want to say?"

"I think your mother covered it quite well. Now, the next question: are you two really okay other than what we can see?"

JJ nods. "We are. Me, especially. Emily has some cuts on her shoulder where glass got between her shirt and her Kevlar but pretty much the worst is her face."

Emily looks at her wife. "My face is the worst? Thanks, Jen," she teases.

Alan and Sandy giggle as JJ blushes. "NO! Em, that's not what I said! I mean, it _is_ what I said but it's not what I _meant_. I just meant the ugliness is- -"

Emily nods. "And now you say I'm ugly. The pain never ends!" she says dramatically.

Sandy and Alan are outright laughing now as their youngest daughter just shakes her head.

"You are a pain in my butt sometimes, Emily."

"But you love me anyway, Jennifer," Emily says with a shit-eating grin.

JJ stares at her a minute then leans over and gives her a kiss. "Eh. You'll do," she says with a shrug.

Emily laughs and pulls her wife close. She looks up at her in-laws.

"So, um, we good? I don't want any hard feelings over this. We really are sorry."

Alan nods. "We're good, Emily. We believe you both and we're both more than happy you're mostly okay."

"Good." Emily says. She looks towards the hallway. "You two can stop eavesdropping now and come in."

Gerald and Elizabeth walk into the living room.

"Darling, we weren't eavesdropping. I'm a politician. I gather intel," Elizabeth informs her daughter.

Emily laughs. "Right. I forgot."

The rest of the night is spent chatting and laughing as the six family members just reconnect and enjoy their time together.


	9. Chapter 9

"WHEEEEEE!" Henry squeals as Morgan spins him around. Alaska barks and bounces happily around them.

Emily looks over. "If you get him sick you're cleaning him up, Morgan!"

Morgan laughs. "Henry's tough! He'll be fine. I promise not to do this to Reid."

Reid glares at him as the others laugh. "Funny, Morgan. Very funny."

JJ sits in a chair, a glass of wine in her hand just watching everything. The grandmothers have Rocky in the baby swing on the play set and are slowly pushing her back and forth as the little girl cackles with glee.

Kevin is chatting with Rossi about a new computer program that could help the author churn out his books a little quicker.

Emily and Alan are studying the garden Emily and Francesca had started. Emily is pointing out the herbs and vegetables that they hope they will be able to grow and use.

JJ turns her head to see Hotch and Alan at the grill, mostly likely discussing the best way to season and cook the chicken and steaks they are going to prepare.

And of course, Morgan and Reid were playing with Henry. The little boy is sure to sleep well that night.

"Dollar for your thoughts," Garcia says, sitting down beside her best friend.

JJ grins at her. "You know the going price is an AmEx Black."

Garcia waves a hand. "So I'll do a 'thing' and erase your charges. I win."

JJ laughs and looks back out at the gathered friends and family. "Uh, yeah, I guess you do. I was just sitting here thinking the only things missing to make this day perfect are Mark and his family."

Garcia nods. "I can see that."

"I wish Tom and Declan could have come, too," JJ admits. "You know, I never imagined my family would end up being so big. I just always figured it would be Mark and his family, my parents and I." She turns to her friend. "I never even imagined someone with me or imagined me having kids."

"And then came Henry," Garcia says with a smile.

JJ widens her eyes in amusement. "Yep. Out of the blue there was Henry. Does it make me a bad person that even though I knew Will was the father and knew he wanted to be with me, I sort of started imagining raising Henry alone? Not imagining…that's the wrong word…I mean…I was…"

"I get it. You knew Will wasn't the one for you. And you weren't quite willing to admit that Emily was your Princess Charming."

JJ grins. "Yeah, that's it. I'm so glad you get me when I get all emotionally flustered."

"It's what best friends are for, Jayje."

JJ looks over and clinks her glass of wine against Garcia's. "To best friends." They both take a sip. "And now I look out over this yard and see you and the guys, my parents, Em's parents, and, most magically of all, Emily, Henry and Rocky. Sometimes I'm just stunned by how far my reality exceeds my dreams."

"I'm glad, Jayje. I know you probably figured you had to stay alone because of Amy. I'm glad you can see that loving others doesn't mean you don't love her or that you have to forget her."

JJ nods, wiping away a tear before it can fall. "It took Emily to make me believe that. I had a bunch of dreams about Emily- -NOT those types!" she says, stopping Garcia's comment about wet dreams. "I dreamt I was talking to Amy and every time she was telling me that love was in front of me if I just dared to admit it. One dream she even told me it was a woman that was closer to me than anyone had ever been before." She chuckles. "I woke up thinking she was talking about you."

"Wow! Your denial ran deep!"

"Tell me about it. But even when I finally admitted it to myself I was so scared to tell her." She sighs. "And then came Ben Cyrus."

"Rat bastard."

"Yep. And ironically, I pretty much have to thank him for my wife and children."

"No way! Nope! I am sure you'd have found each other without him. You guys were meant to be together."

Almost as if she knows she's being talked about, Emily turns and looks at the two blondes. JJ smiles at her.

"Yep, Pen, I really think we are. Even when she's infuriating me."

Garcia chuckles. "That's when I know the most. Because you infuriate her sometimes, too."

JJ acts innocent. "Me? Infuriating? Neverrrrr!"

The two giggle and clink glasses again as they continue to enjoy the day.

* * *

That night Emily walks up behind her wife and wraps her arms around her waist. JJ is staring at the pictures on the wall of their bedroom.

"Vineyard for your thoughts," Emily proposes.

JJ chuckles. "Did Garcia tell you how she topped your AmEx Black or did you just get lucky?"

Emily grins. "Just got lucky. Let me guess: she'd do a 'thing' and give you a bank?"

"Nope. She'd do a 'thing' and erase all the charges on the card."

Emily laughs. "Hey! That would be handy. Not fair to me but handy."

JJ turns her head and kisses Emily's cheek. She turns back to the pictures on the wall. "Earlier today I was just watching everyone and just thanking God and the Fates and whoever had a hand in helping me find an amazing group of people to surround myself with. You, the team, our families, our friends…I never thought I deserved all this."

Emily turns her and stares into her eyes. "Why not, Jen? Why don't you deserve happiness?"

"I…I…"

Emily strokes a hand down her cheek. "We both know something…for lack of a better word, supernatural happened when I was giving birth. Somehow Amy spoke to me and the one thing she made sure I knew is that she is so happy for you. She never wanted you to put your life on hold for her. And you haven't. Don't regret being happy, loving someone, being loved, having kids. She wanted you to have all those things. If she didn't, she wouldn't have led me back to you."

JJ stares into brown eyes full of love. She wraps her hand behind her wife's neck and pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. When they finally come up for air, JJ rubs her forehead against Emily's.

"I love you so much, Emily. Thank you for always knowing what to say to me."

"I love you, Jen. I hope I can always say the right thing." She starts to walk to the bed. "Come on, baby. Let me hold you tonight."

JJ crawls into bed. Emily spoons up behind her. After a few minutes, JJ rolls over, pushing Emily onto her back, her eyes feral with desire.

"Oh, Jen…" Emily whispers.

JJ's mouth crashes into her wife's. Emily lifts JJ's shirt up and off, capturing pert breasts in her hands. JJ grinds her center down against her wife. She breaks the kiss and looks into her wife's eyes.

"I…I want…" she bites her lip nervously.

Emily nods. "Tell me, baby."

"I want…to fuck you. Please let me fuck you," she asks apprehensively.

Emily's clit starts to throb. "Yes, Jen. Please."

JJ gets up to retrieve the harness Emily uses. Emily quickly strips and lies back down. Once she is strapped, JJ crawls up between her wife's legs, stopping to kiss and lick her wife's wet center.

"Oh, Jen…baby…yes…" Emily says, her hips thrusting towards her wife's mouth.

JJ takes her to the edge and starts to crawl higher, her mouth and tongue dancing over the toned stomach, the supple breasts, the hard nipples. Emily moans, her hands tangled in JJ's hair. When the strap on brushes Emily's sex she tenses slightly. JJ raises her head and stares into her wife's eyes. She sees a flash of fear.

"Emily, we don't have to do this," JJ whispers.

It had been years since anyone had made love to Emily this way. And that was a man. A man she later came to fear. She stares into blue eyes this time filled with desire not domination; filled with respect not ownership; filled with love not death.

"I trust you, Jennifer. Just…go slowly…"

JJ nods. "I will. I love you, Emily. Just say the word and we'll stop."

Emily nods, pulling JJ into a kiss with one hand as the other goes down to help guide the toy where it needs to go. Together they glide it over Emily's wet folds, lubricating it with her desire. Once it is ready, JJ slides just the tip in. Emily arches into it. JJ waits, studying her wife's face. Finally Emily nods.

"Please, Jen, make love to me."

JJ slides the rest of the way in. Emily automatically lifts to accept the penetration.

"Oh, Jen…" she moans.

JJ waits a moment then draws out most of the way before slowly sliding back in. Emily again meets the thrust. As JJ starts to slide in and out she leans down and captures one of Emily's breasts in her mouth. Emily moans and her hips start to pump harder. JJ responds in kind, thrusting deeper, faster.

"Oh, yes, Jen! Oh, baby!"

JJ pushes herself up, driving her appendage deeper as she captures her wife in a deep kiss. Emily wraps her legs around her wife's hips, opening her self more. JJ is nearly blind with desire. Her hips piston faster as she leans up on her arms to give her greater leverage.

"JEN! YES! OH FUCK ME!"

JJ pounds harder, her own clit being worked by the pleasure nub on the harness. She sucks on the hollow where Emily's neck meets her shoulder, knowing it drives her crazy. Emily grabs JJ's ass, trying to pull her closer, trying to drive her deeper. It had never, ever been this good to have someone loving her this way. Emily wants to be consumed by JJ. JJ shifts slightly, now hitting her wife's G-spot.

"OH! OH! OHHHHHHHHH! JENNNNNNNN!"

Emily's hips spasm as she comes harder than she ever thought she could. JJ gives a few more quick thrusts and follows her wife over the edge.

"EMMMMMMMM! OH, FUCK YES!"

JJ collapses down on her wife. The two lay there gasping for breath. JJ finally looks up.

"Ready?"

"No. Stay. Forever."

JJ grins. "That would make for interesting conversations at work."

Emily chuckles. "Smart ass."

JJ kisses her wife, using the distraction to withdraw. Emily's hips pop up at the sensation.

"Oh, baby. Damn, Jen…that was…was…wow."

JJ smiles and shifts so she lies beside her wife, her hand caressing Emily's stomach. "Yeah, it was. Thank you for trusting me to do that, Emily. No one ever has before."

Emily turns and looks at her wife, moving a stray lock of hair from in front of gorgeous cobalt eyes. "Really? You've never…with anyone?"

"No, baby." She blushes. "I was always the receiver, never the quarterback."

Emily grins. "Why must you ruin amazing sex with football analogies?"

JJ leans down and gives her a quick kiss. "I'm just happy you remembered they were football terms." She runs her fingers through raven locks. "I love you, Emily. Thank you for walking through life with me."

"I love you, too, Jen. I'm proud to be your wife. And I thank God everyday for you and our children."

The two share a few more kisses and caresses before JJ gets up to remove the strap on. When she returns to the bed, she lays on her right side, allowing Emily to spoon up against her. This time, they both slip off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Emily hops in the shower long enough to rinse off before throwing on a tee shirt and sleep pants to go check on Rocky. She gets there just as the little one starts to fuss.

"Hey, sweet girl. I know probably time for a new diaper and then breakfast. How does formula and a banana sound? Good? Yeah, I thought so."

Emily keeps up a conversation with her daughter, answering on her behalf, as she gets her back into a onsie. When she turns around she sees Elizabeth and Sandy standing in the doorway smiling.

"She's quite the conversationalist, Emmy," Elizabeth says with a grin.

Emily smiles. "Of course she is. She has you as a grandmother."

Sandy chuckles. "Good point."

Emily walks over to the grandmothers and Rocky makes happy noises at them. They coo at her and give her kisses good morning. As they start out the door, Elizabeth sees something and starts to chuckle.

"So, Emily, did you sleep well?" she asks.

Emily nods. "Yes, very well, thanks. Why?"

Sandy had seen what her counterpart had seen. "What time would you say you fell asleep?"

Emily is baffled. "Uh, well, I really don't know. What is this about?"

Elizabeth points to her own neck. Emily's eyes get wide as she brings a hand to her neck wincing as her hands hit the hickey.

"Oh. My. God. Jeeeen," she whines.

Sandy looks at Elizabeth. "Bet she was saying that sentence a different way last night."

The two women laugh as Emily turns bright red. She looks at Rocky. "Your grandmothers are being mean to me. And it's all your Mommy's fault."

Rocky just giggles. The women head downstairs where they find Gerald and Alan already making coffee and breakfast. Once she has Rocky settled, Emily heads upstairs to check on Henry. He had worn himself out playing with his Uncles Gan and Pence. Emily sees he is just starting to wake up.

"Hey, Champ. You ready for breakfast?" Henry nods happily. "Good. Want to help me wake Mommy?" He sits up and nods even more. "Okay. First we try to potty then we wake Mommy, okay?"

"Kay, Mama."

Emily grabs a fresh pull-up and follows her son to the bathroom. She claps and makes a big deal when he does potty and even has a dry pull-up from overnight. Getting him into a new one, she sends him and Alaska down the hall to the master bedroom. Henry crawls up onto the bed and launches himself at JJ.

"MOMMY!"

JJ grunts as he lands on her stomach. Before she can recover, Alaska has joined in, licking her face repeatedly.

"BLECH! STOP! HEY! EMILY!"

She can hear her wife laughing. Finally she regains control of her bed.

"Good morning, Henry. Morning, Alaska."

"Love Mommy!"

She gives Henry a kiss. "I love you, too." She glares at Emily. "You…I might have to reconsider."

Emily raises an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Seems like you wanted to make sure EVERYONE knew how much you loved me."

"Uh, what?"

Emily points to the hickey. JJ busts out laughing. "Um. Oops?"

"Right, Mrs. Prentiss. Just so you know, our mothers saw it and by now our father's know, too."

"Oh boy…we're going to be teased mercilessly."

"You bet we are. Come on. Let's face it together."

JJ nods and gets up. "Let me grab a quick shower and I'll be down. Promise."

"You better be. Or I will get revenge."

JJ chuckles as Emily leads Henry and Alaska out of the room. When JJ gets downstairs 20 minutes later she is teased for leaving her mark on her wife.

But honestly…she doesn't really mind. Emily is hers and she is proud to let the world know it.


	10. Chapter 10

Monday morning Morgan does a double take as he sees the scarf Emily is wearing. Usually she's only that dressy for court.

"You testifying today?"

"Nope. Why?"

"The scarf. Usually you only wear something like that when you have to go to court."

Emily glares at her wife. "I hate profilers," she mutters as she sits down at her desk.

Morgan looks from her to JJ. JJ is blushing and pointedly looking in a desk drawer. Suddenly Morgan starts to chuckle.

"Way to go, Jareau," he teases as he wanders out of the bullpen.

JJ watches him go then turns to see her wife glaring at her. She shrugs. "I said I was sorry!"

"Hmph. Would help if you meant it. You're proud of yourself and you know it."

JJ can't stop the smile. "Well…yeah, maybe."

Reid walks up and drops his satchel on his desk. "What's with the scarf, Em? Do you have cou- -"

"Oh, shut up, Reid. I hate profilers," Emily grumps as she turns her attention to her email.

Reid looks at JJ in confusion. JJ mouths "I'll explain later". He nods and sits down as they get started on another week at the BAU.

* * *

**A/N: So, there ends the fluff. The next story will be, yep you guessed it, a creepy case file that will make you wonder where the heck my mind comes up with this stuff. (And maybe makes you worry for my wife!) :o)**

**Happy New Year and…HAIL TO THE REDSKINS! GO RG III! **


End file.
